endless_expansefandomcom-20200215-history
Human Armory
Here's an exhaustive list of all weapons deployed Humans from the small Armistian pistol to Leviathan-pattern tanks and Howlstar missiles. Unless NPC (or Player) Human powers begin to develop their own tier of weapons, they will refer to this list for a general idea of what they can equip Ground weaponry "Shoot to kill!" KINETIC WEAPONRY - Amnistia-pattern weaponry have been a mainstay in Human arsenals ever since the birth of Interstellar travel. Favored by civilians and military for its flexibility, it comes in many flavors. * Amnistia pistol - Standard issue pistol, this weapon is a vicious close combat weapon. If anything gets ugly, an Amnistia Pistol can save a soldier's life. * Amnistia Assault Rifle - Standard issue rapid-firing weapon, used by the rank and file of the Federation. The weapon is easily produced, and reliable: new patterns improve its firepower, currently being able to leave a mark on Hypersolid cement. * Amnistia Assault Cannon - The Amnistia Assault Rifle's big brother, this Assault Cannon is commonly used as an emplacement weapon or is found mounted on tanks as secondary weapons or on Warsuits. Featuring a much greater fire rate and punching power, the weapon's suppressive properties make it one of the most favored heavy weapons among the regiments. * Amnistia Kinetic array: Two Assault cannons strapped together form the Amnistia Kinetic Array; found as main weapons on tanks and Warsuits, the amount of bullets the weapon spits is enough to dent the heaviest armors, and make short work of most infantry. * Ballistic Rifle: Trading fire rate for greater penetration, the Ballistic rifle is another standard weapon usable by infantry: its long range and penetrating power makes it the favorite weapon for regiments that prefer ranged engagements. * Wayton Cannon: A bigger Ballistic Rifle mounted on Warsuits and battletanks, this model fires slow slugs that easily skew through light vehicle. Its firepower is second only to Coilcannons. COIL ARSENAL - More refined kinetic weapons, coil weapons project a magnetic field that accelerates a slug of chromasteel. The results are devastating weapons that laugh at heavy armors. * Coilarquibuse - This weapon is usually built in bikes, and once fired, they release two bullets that can easily decapitate or drill holes in infantry, and usually force them to cower as the bikes approach. * Coilgun - Used by infantry as heavy weapons, the Coilgun can be fired once it has been set up. It is the weakest coil weapon, but also has an impressive rate of fire that can destroy light vehicles and most infantry. It is also mounted as sponson weapon by bigger tanks. * Coilsword - Mounted on warsuits, these coilguns are bigger and sturdier, sacrificing fire rate for extra firepower. Against infantry, it can fire a barrage of molten chromasteel, dealing devastating damage. * Coilcannon - A superbly destructive weapon, the Coilcannon is a warsuit's equivalent of an infantry's sniper rifle. It has an AI targeting system, making it even more lethal in ranged engagement. * Coilscythe - Mounted on tanks, the main weapon is a combat weapon with a decent rate of fire and two fire modes: the first fires a single bolt that melts through heavy tanks with easy. Otherwise, it can fire as a short ranged chromasteel fan in the same manner as a shotgun to devastate infantry. ENERGY WEAPONS - Most weapons are experimental, but are effective in most situations - except against shields. Despite prone to overheating, no general would ever sacrifice the opportunity of deploying one of these. * Flamer -'' A flamethrower, usually wielded by Siege troopers to fight enemies that attempt to exploit cover. The most used fuel is Fluorine fuel, blazing the very air and even melting metals. * ''Flamestorm - ''A bigger flamethrower mounted on tanks and warsuits, they cover a much wider area than their smaller brother, the Flamer. * ''Plasma rifle: A portable plasma thrower used by infantry, the Plasma rifle is a special weapon deployed by infantry squads to eliminate priority targets. Its range is fairly long, but the farther the target the weaker the shot. * Plasma catapult -'' An experimental weapon that fires gouts of plasma at a fairly slow rate, due to emergency cooling systems that prevent the weapon from overheating and exploding. This system, however, can be overridden at the risk and peril of the tank and Warsuit. * ''Plasma Obliterator: The biggest plasma weapon available to the federation, mounted on the heaviest tanks, this weapon can fire volleys of plasma from large range thanks to a gravitonic cage. Upon touching any surface, the plasma contained in the field erupts and vaporizes a small area around it. * Laser Projector: a Heavy weapon, that can be taken by infantry. The prismatic systems of the weapon project a red Ray that can destroy enemy fortifications and key points. The Ray can last for ten seconds, before the battery needs to be changed. * Laser Cannon: The Laser cannon fires a single, instant blue flash that can incinerate buildings and heavy armors. The size of the weapon, however, makes the weapon available only for heavy tanks, and its fire rate is still very low. (Few shots per minute) EXPLOSIVES - No solid army is such without explosive ordnances. Wielded by specialists, these weapons can be incredibly destructive. * Grenades - Standard issue grenades, every trooper gets a pair of Fragmentation grenades and a single Plasma grenade. The first are excellent against infantry in cover, and the second can damage light vehicles. * Missile Launcher - The most flexible and portable heavy weapon, a Missile Launcher fires a small warhead. Standard warheads are the Wasp (disintegrates into smaller rockets once fired), Fragmentation (Effective against infantry), Plasma (Effective against tanks and vehicles) ARTILLERY - Heavy Weapons that deliver destruction from afar, most of these entries are mounted on platforms and vehicles. * Mortar - A classic, mortars can be carried by infantry to deliver suppressive fire from afar: lobbing shells that can destroy infantry squads or tanks from above, alongside the Missile Launcher it's one of the most favored and flexible weapons. * Deathshriek Storm Battery - Three Missilepods make up a Deathshriek Storm Battery: in order to override enemy defensive countermeasures, the first pod fires a Wasp barrage, while the other missiles - usually Plasma or Incendiary, follow up and bring about devastation. * Damocles Siege Cannon: A massive coil weapon, the Damocles Siege Cannon projects a gravity field and then accelerate a stream of plasma into the target, utterly devastating it. * Red Lily Projector: An experimental Laser artillery emplacement, the weapon consists of three projectors firing a ray into a directional prism. Spinning, the three projectors turn the laser ray into a deadly beam that do not care about armor. SPECIAL ISSUE GEAR '- ''Weapons, tools and trinkets that are assigned to a squad in order to bolster their capacities, special issue gear will improve the life of any squad. * '''Portable SHIELD module - A portable device that envelops the squad in a barrier of ionized particles, able to block most energy weapons and weakens kinetic weaponry. With the introduction of SHIELD technology, it is becoming more and more common. * Siege shields - Mobile barrier, the Siege shield is a heavy mobile trench usually wielded by infantry. It incorporates an Amnistia Assault Rifle ''attached to the bulwark, so that the shieldbearer can fire it easily. * '''MTD module' - The squad has been given command of a MTD (Multipurpose Tactical drone). ''This machine hovers over the battlefield and is armed with a single missile and two Amnistia rifles. It is used for flanking or scouting missions - some even strap explosives on it and launch it forth against vehicles to turn them into wrecks. * '''Mines' - The squad has been outfitted with cluster mines, miniature explosives that follow a squad and bury around them. The mines trigger when a hostile charges at the squad, * Detonation Charges - Remotely triggered explosives, these charges are perfect for setting up ambushes Vehicles No army is solid without heavy support by their side. Deployed in squadrons, lances or glaives, these tanks form the assault spearhead of every Strike Force. LIGHT VEHICLES '- ''Small, fragile but fast and precise, the vanguard of a Regiment sees these engines rolling forward as heralds of the striking hammer. * '''Pegasus stormbike - Steeds of iron, motorbikes are the fastest vehicles in the arsenal and the Pegasus is the military standard bike: coming with an armored hull and shield vanes to protect the rider, the bike relies on a Hydrogen motor for propulsion. Rolling on two All-terrain wheels, the Pegasus has been outfitted with two Coilarquibuises or Flamers to shock the enemy before the impact. * Wraith Stormbike '- The ''Wraith fulfills the role of hit-and-run and long ranged harassment that the Pegasus cannot perform. The Wraith ''is a trike with a second seat for the gunman. Trading speed for bigger guns, the gunner brings into battle a ''Twin-linked Aministia Assault Rifle, a Missile Launcher or a Laser Projector ''while the trike has a built-in ''Coilarquibuse. * '''Hemlock LRV - The Hemlock Light Reconnaisance Vehicle is the chosen transport for Scout teams: fast, flexible and easily undetected if given the right camouflage, the Hemlock can carry up to five personnel - including one driver and one gunner. Regarding equipment, the Hemlock always has a Scanner Array and a Camo-net. It is also outfitted with an Amnistian Cannon ''for anti-infantry or a ''Missile Launcher or Wayton Cannon ''for anti-vehicle purposes. * '''Goblin LSV '- The Goblin Light Support Vehicle is a fast three-man crew weapon that usually fulfills the Heavy Support role for Hit and Run regiments. Armed with either a Deathshriek Battery, ''a ''Plasma Catapult ''or two ''Missile Launchers, the Goblin brings mobile fire support to fast attack forces. TANKS - Armored steaming engines of destruction, if the role of Light vehicles is that of making a fight easier, tanks then are the main bulwark of a fighting force. * Manticore - A model as old as the Confederacy, the Manticore Assault Vehicle is an unrelenting vehicle. Easily produced, they are given tracks, a plasma reactor and the ability to mount two sponson weapons, one turret and one pintle, the possibilities are endless: # Manticore Destroyer - ''Able to reduce fellow armored vehicles into smithereens, the Manticore Destroyer features a ''Laser Cannon ''turret and two side-mounted ''Amnistia Cannons ''to deal against infantry. # ''Manticore Vindictus - ''Delivering an astonishing amount of anti-personnel fire, the Manticore Vindictus is equipped with an ''Amnistia Cannon Array and two Amnistia cannons as sponson weapons, it is the terror of most entrenched infantry. * 'Mammoth APC '- The Mammoth Armored Personnel Carrier is the most widespread APC throughout the regiments: fast, reliable and armored, it can deliver 10-man squads of infantry into the fray safely - at the price of carrying any Heavy weapons. # Armadillo APC - While essentially a Mammoth APC, the Armadillo is used by Phalanx Regiments as mobile bases: featuring a SHIELD module and ammunition depots, the Armadillo makes sure that no trench will ever be overwhelmed easily. All this comes at a reduced capacity - only 7 troopers can stay in an Armadillo. * 'Diamondback '- Diamondbacks are armored tanks bearing to battle siege and artillery weaponry: Red lilies, Deathshriek Batteries, Vindicator Cannons are common armaments alongside Targeting Arrays. ''A squadron of Diamondbacks will provide all the long ranged support a Company will ever need. A Diamondback is named after the weapon built in: for example, a Diamondback with a Vindicator Cannon is called ''Diamondback Vindicator while Diamondbacks with Deathshriek batteries are called Diamondback Deathshrieks